Vampirates
by Violet spirit
Summary: Mikan finds herself shipwrecked by a violent storm, being saved by the gorgeous and arrogant Vampirate Lieutenant Hyuga. Will she be able to save herself and the donors from the vampires whilst adapting to the pirate lifestyle of pillage and plundering?
1. Chapter One

So this story just really came to me whilst I was reading a Vampirates book, I don't think anyone's done one like this for Gauken Alice yet but let me know if they have and I'll make sure that my version is nothing like theirs =)

This is based LOOSLEY on the 'Vampirates' books by Justin Somper, all material I have used relating to the Vampirates is entirely his property, similarly I do not own any of the Gauken Alice characters.

I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates,

A tale as old as true.

Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship,

that sails the ocean blue...

That haunts the ocean blue.

the Vampirate ship has tattered sails,

that flap like wings in flight.

They say that the Captain, he wears a veil,

so as to curtail your fright.

At his death pale skin,

and his lifeless eyes,

and his teeth sharp as night.

Oh, they say that the Captain, he wears a veil,

and his eyes never see the light.

you better be good child- good as gold.

As good as good can be.

Else I'll turn you in to the vampirates,

and wave you out to sea.

Yes, you'd better be good child- good as gold,

because look, can you see?

There's a dark ship in the harbor tonight.

And there's room in the hold for thee.

(Plenty of room for thee.)

Well if pirates are bad.

And vampires are worse.

Then I pray, that as long as I be,

that though I sing of Vampirates,

I never one shall I see.

Yea, if Pirates are danger,

and Vampirates are death,

I'll extend my prayer for thee-

that thine eyes never see a Vampirate...

...and they never lay a hand on thee.

'Ji-chan . . . . . ' I sighed suppressing the surfacing tears as I recited the shanty and cast my gaze over the empty cliff top, the wind howled accompanying my grief as I bent to pray before the newly erected wooden cross . The roses that I placed at the bottom of the cross were harshly torn away from the ground and tossed in the wind like a rag doll.

His body had never been recovered, the possibility of it ever being recovered I knew was slim. I witnessed his fall over the edge knowing that I could do nothing but watch my only relative plunge into the dark abyss known as the sea. None came to his funeral, we were simply known as 'the lighthouse keeper and his niece', if only they knew the truth. Rising to my feet I battled the wind which threatened to push me into Poseidon's embrace and stumbled to the lighthouse which I once called home.

Once.

Unlocking the old wooden door I stepped inside sheltering myself from the raging wind.

'Miss Sakura', the voice could be barely heard over the wind and I turned acknowledging my visitors and stepped away from the door frame allowing them to enter. Shutting the door with great effort, I turned to face the unwelcome duo. They didn't hesitate and proceeded straight to the point much to my relief and annoyance - the had not come to offer their condolences, but to take from me the last possession that served as a reminder of all the years I had spent in this town.

'….. the auction will begin at noon in the town hall, should you wish to attend. Although given the circumstances I hardly think that's is necessary, the state of your grandfather's financial accounts entitle you nothing….', he was pleased with himself, I could see it in his eyes. This old historical landmark could make him a small fortune, and he couldn't care less about where I ended up.

'Sorry, could you repeat that please?', I asked feigning that I had been listening to their well prepared speech, when they paused for a couple of minutes.

This time it was the older of the two to respond to my question, he smiled kindly at me and I could see that he was uncomfortable of the position he had been forced into, 'Do you have any other family that you could perhaps stay with?'

I smiled slightly, ' I have an aunt who lives a couple of ports over' a lie 'I'll be fine' another lie. Yet the duo seemed not to notice and the elder of the two appeared as if a great weight had been removed from his weary shoulders as I ushered them out of the door.

I wasted no time in gathering the small amount of belongings I possessed and storing them within a small sailing boat that was moored against one of the many perilous rocks that surrounded the lighthouse.

The sky grew darker; there was one last task I needed to accomplish before I set sail. Racing back up to the lighthouse I threw the door open and ascended the spiral staircase the wind urging me on. Reaching the top I grimaced as I realised this would be my last true home. A task that I always completed with Ji-chan, now seemed like a chore. Once cleaned and refuelled, I held a burning match to the wick which sprang to life, illuminating the dusk with a bright rotating beam of golden light.

For a split second I allowed to watch the beam sweep across the sky.

'Goodbye', I whispered before racing down the spiral staircase and out of the lighthouse.

I carefully clamber down the slippery steps carved out of the rocks to the small sailing boat moored up; releasing the ropes from the rocks I allowed the current to carry me out into the unknown.

The first warning of the brewing storm was the millpond texture of the usually choppy water, it was then that I realised my mistake and ultimately my downfall.

It didn't take long for the waves to tear me from the boat and send it to the bottom of the ocean, rain pelted my exposed head and I felt my strength waning as I watched in horror as my one chance sunk into the dark depths of the ocean. As it disappeared from my sight I felt a ghostly touch around my ankle before I was brutally yanked underwater and a stream of oxygen escaped my lips in a silent scream. Here there was a safe haven of calm, a complete parallel to the storm raging above, squinting against the darkness a flash of lightning rippled through the water and I recognised one of the guide ropes had snaked around my ankle and was dragging me down to the depths along with the remains of the boat. Struggling against my restraint I tried to break the surface of the water, to reach the oxygen that I had minutes ago taken for advantage.

A captain going down with her ship, how cliché.

The corners of my vision blurred and I felt my lungs slowly start to fill up with water. I was suffocating .

When all hope seems lost and darkness clouded my vision a hand reached out towards my body and effortlessly tore the rope dragging me to the ocean floor.

A pair of dark crimson eyes.

Then I blacked out.

**let me know if the revised version is any better?**

**Thanks Violet =)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry this took ages to update . . . . I haven't really felt like writing recently, this chapter will probably be quite short as I'm not 100 % sure on the plot yet . . . .**

**Enjoy =)**

_'I'm turning myself into somebody else'_

Mikan's POV

Burnt cinnamon. It was always a scent I detested, I have no idea why, it's just too sharp . . . I had a habit of coughing whenever I inhaled it and this time was no exception . . . . . then again dead people don't cough nor do they breathe.

My eyes snapped open and the coughing continued mixed with a strange gurgling sound, groggily I assessed my situation. The rough wooden decking under my fingertips and the roaring of the sea told me that I was on a ship, I stretched my neck attempting to catch a glimpse of the ships flag but a strong bout of coughing prevented me from doing so, a hand gently rolled me onto my side and encouraged me to continue coughing. It was then that I realised that the water surrounding me on the deck was not only coming from the heavens above, but it was also exiting my mouth between coughs. Once the coughing had subsided I sat upright attempting to identify my rescuer or should that be rescuers?

The figures of a young woman in her early twenties and a young man of a similar age, greeted me as I quickly swept my gaze around the deck. I smiled meekly as the woman took a step towards me and opened my mouth to thank her; the words froze in my throat when I saw her eyes. The irises were a strange shade of pink . . . . No! It was too dark to be pink . . . scarlet. The irises of her eyes were a shocking shade of scarlet. Adrenaline shot through my system as I scrambled away from her and jumped to my feet. A sad look briefly flashed across her face before it reverted back to being sympathetic and she outstretched her hand, 'It's okay, we won't hurt you'. She smiled exposing her teeth; they gleamed brightly under the light of the moon. Focusing my vision I noticed two were slightly elongated on either side of her mouth.

Fangs.

I ran.

This can't be happening . . . Ji-chan this can't be real . . . It has to be a dream ... LET IT BE A DREAM!

I threw my weight against the nearest door and stumbled though, using the door frame I propelled myself forward following the plush red carpet that lined the hallway, the ship was quite the only sound was that of my own bare feet thudding at an inconstant pace against the floor. At the end of the hallway there appeared to be a hatch leading to the lower part of the ship, without slowing down I leapt down the steps and continued to run. I allowed myself a quick glance over my shoulder, true enough the unknown figures were following me in pursuit. Whipping my head back around I launched myself through the next door and slammed it shut turning the key that was in the lock. Fists pounded against the door and I backed away into a worn wooden kitchen island unit, knocking off stainless steel utensils in the process. Crouching down I selected a large sharp knife and retreated to the other side of the kitchen island that was in the central of the room, all the time keeping my gaze trailed on the door, the pounding of fists had stopped and I clutched the knife tighter in an attempt to maintain my grip.

The key in the lock turned and I inhaled sharply as the door knob slowly turned. My two pursuers stood behind a third figure. Of course I rolled my eyes inwardly he had to be drop dead gorgeous, but that didn't change the fact that he had crimson eyes and I'd bet he had a set of pearly white teeth complete with fangs under those lips that were turned upwards into a smirk.

Why is he smirking . . . ?

He walked slowly towards me eyeing the weapon in my hand.

'Stop! Stay where you are.' my voice shook as I spoke. He raised both hands in a mock surrender and closed the gap between us 'I'm not joking! I'll stab yo...'

He stepped into the blade and I released my grip leaving the handle producing from his chest bringing my hand up to my mouth in horror. Reaching up with his left hand he tore the blade out of his own chest letting it fall to the floor. I made a sprint for the door, he snapped out his right arm and caught me around the waist pulling me against his chest, my vision was obscured slightly by a small piece of cloth that he held to my nose, I struggled against his grip breathing in the sickly sweet scent.

'No . . . please . . . . . don't'

Natsume's POV

She slumped unconscious in my arms in a matter of seconds and a wave of guilt washed over me, this was the way it had to be.

'Was the human that hard to handle between the two of you?' I asked my companions who were eyeing their feet sheepishly.

Mikans POV

'Put it down there . . . . it will fit her, it's not as if it fits me anymore'

Groggily I opened my eyes, my head pounding.

'Drink' a voice commanded, pushing a glass of cloudy water into my hand. Complying I swallowed the liquid eyeing the stranger carefully. His eyes sparkled as he smiled and I flinched, his smile evaporated instantly realizing my unease.

'Don't worry, unlike some around here I don't bite' he winked and I felt a small laugh trickle through my lips, he extended his hand 'Koko'

'Mikan'

'Mikan, that's unusual . . what's your last name?' A woman broke the conversation and my eyes flashed towards her. She twitched impatiently at my silence, 'No… you can't be, you're not Mikan Y….'

'Sakura, my last name is Sakura.'

'Well Sakura it's time for you to get dressed, we don't take kindly to stowaways aboard this ship, Koko out'

Koko saluted to the woman and left after laughing a word of warning, 'Be careful Sumire does bite!'.

Sumire ushered me out of bed and helped me don an elegant red satin dress, pushing me down onto a stool in front of a vanity table she started to fix my hair, the door opened softly and I shivered at the small breeze of air. Misaki will sort your make-up, I turned to face the woman from the deck smiling brightly. 'Sorry about the scare earlier', she apologized and started applying a thin layer of make-up onto my face.

'Are you going to kill me?', I addressed the two vampires who were treating me as a porcelain doll.

They eyed each other cautiously, Sumire kneeled in front of me and placed a cold hand on my bare shoulder. 'Look honey…'

The door abruptly opened and she turned to face the intruder, 'Natsume-sama'.

My body stiffened as he strode over and grabbed me by the elbow pulled me to my feet and steered my body towards the door. 'Your work here is done. Sumire, Misaki I suggest you prepare for the feast, you're both looking rather hungry'

They nodded, as I was shoved over the threshold to the carpeted corridor Sumires voice echoed through the room sending chills down my body, 'Don't let the captain ruin our hard work'.

_'I tremble_

_They're going to eat me alive_

_If I stumble_

_They're going to eat me alive'_

'Keep moving', his voice was cold and I crossed my arms placing my feet firmly on the floor reluctant to move.

'Why should I listen to you?'

He flashed me a smirk and I was reminded that sharp fangs were hidden beneath his lips, 'Do I really need to answer that question?'

I steeled myself against his gaze and had to force my feet not to take a step back when he approached me, he leaned forward and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. A small breeze stirred the loose curls cascading down my right shoulder and in a split second I found myself thrown into the wooden wall pinned by a tall, muscular body. A pale hand reached towards my face when a hand adorning a beautifully old family crest ring grasped a hold of it and twisted the hand back with a sickening snap, I grimaced away from the image and followed my saviour's hand scrunching my forehead in confusion when I found Natsume snarling in disgust, 'get away from the girl'. Looking up to my detainee, my breath caught in my throat he was beautiful. But then again so where all the other vampires I had laid eyes upon. His stare bore into my eyes and I felt myself unable to move and break away from his gaze, my head tilted to the side involuntarily exposing my neck. The stranger lunged for my neck, my heart rate increased threatening to break out of my ribcage and a surge of adrenaline coursed through my veins allowing me to regain control of my muscles. My head whipped around in one smooth movement and I let my legs go weak dropping my neck out of the strangers range, his head hit the wooden boards with a splintering sound and he was thrown down the hallway by Natsume.

I was yanked roughly to my feet and quickly escorted through an old heavy wooden door, 'Let go of me' I squirmed attempting to yank my arm out of his grasp once we were safely inside.

'Ah . . . . . . You must be the shipwrecked girl, Mikan am I right? You've caused quite a stir aboard my ship'

Natsume threw me forward lightly and I stumbled towards the chart covered desk, indicating to the lone chair in front of the desk the captain chuckled, 'Take no notice of Hyuga-kun, he's a real gentleman at heart, ne Natsume?'

I smiled nervously as he continued leaning forward, his elbows scattering the paper charts mounted on his desk, 'Now what to do with you . . . .'

He stood up and circled the desk, coming to stand behind me placing his hands on my bare shoulders and I shivered, 'You have two choices my dear; firstly you can leave this ship, we can drop you off at the next port and you won't remember a thing . . . or' he paused dramatically 'you can stay aboard this ship, become a part of the crew but for a price . .'

He crouched down to whisper in my ear, 'I know your secret Mikan Sakura . . . Or should I say Yukihara . . . and the price is your blood'

**Enjoy and let me know what you think I don't know how interested people are in this =) x**


	3. Chapter Three

**You wouldn't believe the amount of work I've got at the moment; In all honesty I forgot that this account existed! Please accept my apology and enjoy.**

_I found an entrance to escape into the dark._

Mikan POV

His hands drifted off of my skin and my head whipped round to confront his gaze, 'You know nothing about me old man'.

He chuckled and resumed his seat behind the grand desk, 'I know a great deal about you Mikan-chan . . . but that is a story for another time, perhaps if you stick around you'll find what you're looking for ne, besides where else do you have to go?'.

I frowned at his response, of course he was right. I had no one. I was alone, completely and undeniably alone. I stood and took a step towards the desk, I noticed Natsume twitch from the corner of the room, clearly uncomfortable with my actions as I extended my hand towards the Captain.

'Room for one more'

His hand flashed out and clamped onto my wrist, accompanied by a hot, searing pain. I jerked my arm back to reveal a faint intricate swirling pattern on the inside of my wrist. 'Welcome aboard the Nocturne Mikan-chan. I suggest you make your way to the dining room with Natsume, I'm sure he's just as famished as I am', he smiled sinisterly and turned to face the opposite direction. Sensing my utter bewilderment and confusion I felt Natsumes hand upon my shoulder ushering me from the room as I hissed at him, 'I'm perfectly capable of finding the exit by myself, thank you'.

The dining room was as elegant as the rest of the ship, a long table was placed in the centre of the room one half adorned with elegant tableware and mouth-watering food, the opposite side contained a row of crystal wine glasses, a flurrying of hands caught my attention and I noticed Koko beckoning me to take the seat beside him. He smiled as I sat down and I proceeded to take in my surroundings – opposite Koko was the girl I had met earlier Sumire, Natsume took the seat opposite to me and Misaki occupied the seat next to him. It was then I noticed that the seat next to me had been occupied, the stranger made himself known promptly as he stuck out his hand and took mine bringing it to his lips.

'What a beautiful girl you are, I haven't seen you around before', he had a strange tattoo next to his eye in the shape of a star.

'Tsubasa, meet Mikan the stowaway', Koko beamed.

I turned to face him, 'I am not a stowaway, I was shipwrecked'

Tsubasa rotated my hand and examined my wrist; a flicker of sadness exposed itself on his face before he cleared his throat and promptly dropped my hand. I leant towards Koko feeling slightly rejected, 'What's his deal?'

'Don't take it personally, we all have one', he presented me his wrist. 'Well, all the humans do. I think he's just shocked that the Captain made you a donor already. Give him a couple of minutes'

I paused, taking a moment to replay his words, 'Wait . . . a donor? I don't understand'

'As donors we . . .' Tsubasa started, but fell silent as the Captain entered the room and took his place at the head of the table. Once seated the small hum of chatter resumed and I switched my gaze to Tsubasa, waiting for him to continue. He gestured to the food and started filling his plate, 'eat up kiddo, you're going to need it'.

Realising that it was futile to attempt to continue the conversation I started to sample the delicious dishes surrounding us. I watched Sumire pester Natsume for a while until Koko drew her attention away and engaged her in conversation, catching my gaze he reached for his glass goblet filled with a viscous red substance, 'what?'

'You're not eating' I blurted, a little too loudly drawing Misaki's attention.

She looked at me with a faint smile 'Oh honey, don't you worry we eat later'. Her face darkened as she looked over my shoulder and I felt a pair of hands delicately stroke the bare skin of my shoulders, my gaze drifted back to Natsume and I saw that his face had adopted a darker expression.

'Reo'

I arched my neck and felt the blood drain from my face as he smiled at me. The smile held no warmth, only menace. It was the vampire who had attacked me on the way to the Captains office, my hand inched towards my bread knife. Tsubasa, noticing my actions slowly covered my hand with his own, squeezing it gently. Natsume's eyes narrowed and I felt Reo's breath on the back of my neck. 'Pretty little thing isn't she and she smells divine, such a waste being you donor ne Natsume?'

My eyes widened at his comment. Natsume's steel gaze pierced my eyes, warning me not to speak. His breath moved from the back of my neck to my shoulder and my left hand jerked out for Koko's knife. Anticipating my move Sumire threw the contents of her wine glass over Koko screaming at him in the process.

'How dare you call me ugly, you absolute imbicile!'

I turned to look at Koko who had a look of surprise on his face that mirrored my own, he winked at me and I touched my face which displayed half the contents of Sumires wine glass, the rest of which was shared between Koko and an equally shocked Reo. 'Reo hun, I suggest you go wash up', she smiled sweetly at him.

'A little blood never killed nobody Sumire', he replied tartly and returned to his seat at the far end of the table, opposite him sat a thin fragile girl.

'Blood?' I half whispered, feeling my head start to spin 'Human blood?'

I pushed my chair back and made for the doorway, I stumbled into the hallway and started to sway as I made my way towards the stairs which led to the deck. A pair of hands grabbed me from either side and whisked me onto deck, where I proceeded to empty the contents of my delicious meal into the ocean. Once the heaving had subsided I turned and smiled meekly at my helpers.

'I'm sorry that I ruined all your hard work and your dress'

'Don't sweat it; I never liked that dress anyways. Let's get you cleaned up? Natsume will be waiting for you'

'Waiting for me?'

'Oh honey you still don't get it do you?' Misaki sighed, 'We're vampires. . . and you. . . you're his meal for tonight'.

**Well it's not the best chapter I've ever completed but let me know what you think.**

**Vi x**


	4. Chapter Four

**As I wont be able to update for a while I've written a quick chapter- I can't do slow paced stories so this is going to be a fast and epic adventure for you.**

_You can sleep when you're dead._

Mikan's POV

I sat in a metal tub of water surrounded by candles in Misaki's room, hugging my bare knees as she emptied a vat of warm water over my head washing away the blood and vomit. 'Will he kill me?'

The stream of water stopped and she suppressed a chuckle, 'We only take what we need to survive, as for Natsume, well . . . you got lucky there sweetie'

'Because of Reo? I saw the girl with him at dinner, that was his donor wasn't it?'

She smiled sadly, 'Yes, Luna's not as lucky as the rest of you. Reo's sadistic; he takes pleasure from her pain, always draining more than he needs…'

'What about the Captain?', I interrupted 'he does nothing?'

Sumire entered carrying a simple short white dress for me to change into, as Misaki handed me a towel and I exited the medium that had been close to claiming my life not too long ago. 'The Captain' Sumire answered, 'enables us to live peacefully with humans, this ship is a sanctuary. Reo will be exiled if Luna dies; he knows that, he just likes to try his luck'.

I slipped into the dress and marvelled at the light fabric and its silky texture, after towel drying my hair I thanked the duo after making a promise to look after the dress and exited into the low lit hallway. Most of the lamps were extinguished and I let my eyes adjust to the gloom before I made my way down the hallway, I turned the corner and was knocked to the floor. A petite girl towered over me, it was Reos donor. 'Watch where you're going stowaway' she hissed as she entered the door to my left. Picking myself up off of the floor I continued down the corridor and froze as a high pitched scream echoed from the room Luna had just entered. I pivoted on the spot and ran to the door which now stood slightly ajar.

There was an eerie beauty to the image I saw, like chocolate tainted with blood. Seductive and deadly. I watched as Reo fed off of Luna, draining her life force. Lunas closed eyes flickered open and she caught my gaze, whilst Reo continued to feed. Her lips parted _help me_ she mouthed. I reached for the door, a hand wrapped itself around my waist whilst another placed itself firmly over my mouth, dragging me away from the display and into the darkness of the corridor. We entered an elegant room and my captor released me, I frowned noticing Natsume leisurely lying on his framed double bed, reading a book. On our entrance he placed his book down and propped himself up on his elbows. 'Tsubasa?'

'I found Mikan here wandering in the corridor spying on Reo', the candles in the room flared and I jumped, turning to face me he smiled, 'sorry kiddo but you have a habit of attracting danger, at least the Lieutenant here can keep you out of mischief…'

'I don't take donors', Natsume interrupted coldly.

I shuffled nervously glancing between the two. Tsubasa smirked knowing that he had the upper hand, 'Captains orders'.

Natsumes eyes darkened slightly and with a curt nod Tsubasa was dismissed, 'see ya kiddo'. I turned to follow his departure placing my hand on the door knob when a voice cut through the silence.

'Where do you think you're going?'

I pulled the door and it remained shut, frowning I turned to face him. 'You've got to let me help her; he'll kill her I know he will'

'Luna?' I nodded in response, 'You can't save her, she's beyond saving now'

I shook my head; the hair from my hurried bun displaced and framed my face. In a flash Natsume was in front of me and I jumped back hitting the solid oak door, he advanced cutting off any escape I had. 'Everyone can be saved'

He reached my hair and pulled it free from the bun, bringing his hand in a soft caress across my cheek, 'Is that so?'

The breath caught in my throat as a series of emotions swept through my body, fear, adrenaline . . . lust. His hand brushed the strands of hair away from my shoulder exposing my neck; I heard his breach hitch and he promptly turned away. His distance allowed me to regain my composure and I removed myself from the door walking into the middle of the room, 'can we get this over with? It's just . . '

'I can't drink human blood' he paused for a second frowning, 'but you don't smell human to me . . . so I'll be asking the questions here, first off …' he disappeared and I felt his presence behind me, in a milli-second he had one arm wrapped around my waist, the other around my neck.

'What are you?' he hissed in my ear.

My hands clawed at his arm restricting my airflow.

'Bite me!' I hissed venomously.

**So what do you think?**

**This one's up to you, does he bite her?**

**Vi x**


	5. Chapter Five

**I know, I know I'm terrible at updating; but I've had a sudden burst of inspiration.**

**Enjoy the revised version – I hated the ending of my previous one!**

_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast, you breath into me at last._

Natsume POV

Her small frame trapped flush against my body was enough to heighten my senses to the strange intoxicating scent she produced. 'What are you?' I hissed again, tightening my grip. She remained silent, her muscles tense. I released her from my grip and returned to the bed removing my shirt in the process. 'If you won't tell me, I can't guarantee your safety on this ship. I suggest you return to the deck- the sun is about to rise.'

She reached for the door knob and froze in the door frame, 'I don't need your garuntee – I can take care of myself and I guess you're right, not everyone can be saved, but there's no harm in trying ne?'.

The door closed softly behind her and I resumed my position on the bed closing my eyes, waiting for the sun to go down.

Mikan POV

The rising sun turned the Inky black mass of water into a dark blue shimmer void; despite myself I felt a smile grace my lips. It was breath taking, beautiful... And Ji-chan would never be able to see it again. A lone tear crept down my skin and I stopped myself from breaking down, remember who you are- you're stronger than this.  
>Other donors made their way onto the deck marvelling at the brilliance of the sun, basking in its warmth. Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Tsubasa joined me on deck; it seemed an unspoken rule to disregard information leading to the captain so I directed my thoughts elsewhere.<br>'Koko, where are we going?' I asked lying on the smooth wood of the deck watching the sails full of wind. He clucked in response and Anna replied in his place stretching her limbs and walking over to the water, 'nobody knows until we get there, we occasionally stop for human supplies, but only the Captain and his lieutenant are privy to that information'.  
>She hoisted herself up onto the railing which separated us from the deep blue abyss, 'last one in has to swab the deck" she announced and threw herself over the edge.<br>I lay there propped up on my elbows momentarily stunned, we all exchanged looks and charged for the side of the ship.  
>I had an uneasy feeling as soon as I plunged into the cool water, the wind had died creating a millpond effect, the water was a great relief from the midday sun.<br>I felt the vibrations through the water seconds before we were showered with splinters of wood, 'funs over kids' a familiar voice declared and Tsubasa stuck his head over the side of the ship, Koko grimaced and made for the rope ladder. I was hustled up the ladder at a quick place and hauled to my feet the instant I made contact with the deck. Surveying the deck I recoiled at how a peaceful place could quickly become a battlefield, the donors were armed with swords and pistols- ready to defend the undead hibernating safely below deck.  
>Tsubasa took in my expression and turned to Anna and Nonoko, 'take Mikan below deck and into the Captains quarters, I will come and get you all once this is settled'.<br>I stopped him as he turned away, 'I'm right here you know! I have as much right to defend myself as anyone else here, I am not a coward'  
>He smiled and threw me a pistol, 'that's what I like to hear kiddo, point, shoot and don't get hit' he turned to look at the setting sun, 'we won't have to last long at this rate'.<br>I turned to face the attacking ship and my heart felt heavy in my chest, these were kings men, kings men who had families.  
>No.<br>No one else will die.  
>I felt my heart beat increase to a defending sound.<br>Think Mikan think.  
>Another cannon sounded and I came crashing back to reality as we were boarded. Dropping the pistol I picked up a discarded dagger and cut the hem of my dress allowing me to move freely. It didn't take long for the Nocturne to be overthrown- after all we weren't trained in the art of weaponry. With our hands secured behind our back we were brought forward individually for questioning concerning our captain, as the intruder and his crew we're unable to enter below deck. I was dragged forward as the last rays of sun disappeared below the horizon, I allowed myself to smile realising what this meant.<br>'What's so funny whore?' He demanded and struck me across the face, I regained my posture and smiled sweetly at him and inclined my head beckoning him over. In one swift movement I brought my knee up to his groin area causing him to double over in pain as the last rays of light disappeared and we were plunged into darkness. I yelled out as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me to the side of the ship, the ships lanterns flared into life one by one casting an eerie orange glow over the deck. A hush fell over my fellow donors as the sound of heavy boots carried up onto the deck, I advertise my gaze from my captor and relief flooded through my veins.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction and smirked, 'You can take care of yourself right?'

My captor withdrew a dagger from his belt and held it to my side, securing his other arm tightly over my neck. Peering over my shoulder he ordered the Lieutenant to surrender, stating that he was clearly outnumbered.

'Oh, I don't think that will be a problem', Natsume smiled as pools of fire erupted in the palms of his hands, it was beautiful and bizarre. It was witchcraft.

Without hesitation I swung my leg up and kicked my captor in the head, forcing the dagger into my side. He stumbled back a pace as I fell to the floor; he briefly regained his composure before he was hit with an orb of fire. I lay on my side attempting to breathe through the pain, Natsumes brow furrowed in confusion as Koko appeared by my side, unbinding my wrists

With my hands free I removed the blade in one swift motion and gritted my teeth.

No one will die.

I can stop this . .. I can put an end to this bloodshed. The rest of the undead had joined the battle, it was then that I realised I'd missed my opportunity.

No. No. No.

As the last of the crew members were rounded up I felt tears streak from my eyes, creating streams of salt water. As they were made to kneel for the slaughter, I struggled to my feet and swayed as I bridged the gap between the opposing forces.

'Move aside, this is not your place'

'I know my place Lieutenant' I replied with an edge of steel to my voice, 'It's right here… between the living and the undead'

Oh if only they knew how all too true that statement was.

'Lieutenant, I suggest you get your donor under control' the calm collected voice of the Captain cut through the air, followed shortly by his arrival. He paused in front of me and lifted his mask as a hush fell over the crew. 'You will return to your quarters below deck Mikan-chan and cause no further disruptions this evening'

His voice echoed and swirled causing a fog to envelope my mind, out of the corner of my eye I registered the crew prepare to take the lives of the remaining captives. They drew their swords up, glimmering briefly in the moonlight, I glanced at the moon.

White, pure , peaceful …..I should be peaceful with the Captain and follow his orders.

The moon flashed a shocking shade of crimson and the fog cleared my mind.

I turned to see the blades slice through the flesh of the kings men and a cry escaped my lips.

A hand caught me around the waist as I lunged forward to stop the barbaric execution, as Sumire and Koko forcefully removed me from the deck I registered the shocked faces of the crew, my eyes caught Natsumes, my vision blurred and as my world went black I had a sinking feeling that I'd just failed my first test as an ordinary human.

I came to an hour later, I propped myself up and winced as my vision stopped spinning and the splitting pain in my side re-appeared. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, it registered in my mind that the principle occupant of the room was absent; I took a shaky breath and scanned the room. Watching with a blurred vision as Sumire and Koko conversed in hushed tones, I analysed my situation; my dress had been replaced by a large black sleeved shirt and my wound, although cleaned and bandaged was still bleeding heavily. The door of the room was all but thrown off of its hinges as he strode into his . . . our room.

'Leave us'

'Ne-Natsume. . .' Sumire started.

'That was not a request, it was an order'

With a reluctant glance in my direction the duo left the scene, the door securely shutting with a soft click behind them. I struggled to my feet and prepared for the verbal assault.

He strode over to me and I stood my uneven ground, pausing in front of me his eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again, 'You're still bleeding'.

A statement, not a question.

'That's what happens when a blade meets flesh Lieutenant' I mumbled bitterly.

He sighed, clearly frustrated with my response and brought his wrist to his mouth, piercing his fangs into his own flesh. 'Drink', he ordered offering me his wrist.

I shook my head and stepped back into the side of the bed, the short movement threw me off balance and my legs gave way underneath me.

Natsume propped me up as my vision spun, a sharp pain exploded in my skull and I fell into his arms, my face in the crook of his neck. He smelt of charcoal and something sweet, something delicious….

His hand found my cheek and tilted it ever so slightly I closed my eyes, concentrating on reducing the feeling of nausea. I opened my eyes slowly to find his wrist healed, he placed the wrist to his mouth and bit again – deeper.

'Natsume . . . I wont . .' I mumbled.

He cut me off, 'I'm sorry Mikan'

My head pounded in confusion . . . He said my name . . .

He held his wrist to his mouth and drank.

'Sorry fo . . '

He took my cheek in one hand and wound his other around my waist supporting my weight, his lips crushed my own and I found myself struggling weakly against his grip. His hand found its way to my injury and he pressed lightly, I gasped and his lips secured my mouth open, allowing a metallic substance to roll freely over my tongue. A small trickle escaped from the corner of my lips as I reluctantly swallowed the liquid.

The liquid seeped down my throat; there was warmth to it a mixture of dark chocolate, chilli and iron. I found myself readily accepting the offering, savouring the taste.

Vampire Blood...

**So? What do you think? I know you guys wanted Natsume to bite Mikan what do you think of my twist? So this has been re-written, I prefer this ending personally, but let me know your thoughts.**

**Vi x**


	6. Chapter Six

**I should really be writing my dissertation at the moment, I thought I'd give you guys one more chapter before my exams.**

**The majority of this will be from Mikans POV, if the narrative changes I will give a clear indication – Enjoy!**

_Say goodbye, as you dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eyes_

I found myself craving more of the substance as he withdrew his lips and immediately scolded myself, this was unnatural. I placed both hands on his chest gently and created a boundary between our flush bodies. To my relief he released his grip on me and reached for the buttons of my shirt, swatting his hands away I took a step back, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Why must you be so difficult?' He pushed me gently against the wall and secured my hands above my head when I attempted to push past him. With the other hand he proceeded to undo the shirt buttons and removed the blood-soaked bandage, his eyes never straying from the task. The bandage fell away and he placed his hand on the healed skin. 'Extraordinary, it should've stemmed the bleeding but not healed you completely'

I felt panic rising within my chest and the rate of my heartbeat increased, I made to move past him and he blocked my route. My eyebrows shot up, the best defence is a good offence. I started to cover myself securing the buttons shut, as I slowly inched towards the bed, 'Care to explain the fire?'

My question had thrown him off guard.

'Care to explain how you defied the Captain?'

I inclined my head, 'I don't take orders too kindly, so the fire?' I perched on the edge of the bed as he circled the four-poster and lay on the other side propping his folded arms under his head. He didn't acknowledge my question and stared at the ceiling.

'Ne-Natsume…' the cabin plunged into absolute darkness; I interpreted that to be the end of our short conversation. A minute passed and I felt the bed shift, a flame sprung into life illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. The fire pooled from Natsumes palm and I couldn't help but smile, I closed the distance between us and reached to touch the flicker of light.

'You'll burn yourself'

'I think you underestimate me Natsume', I submerged my hand into the flame and looked up to catch his eyes, I cursed under my breath when I noticed his expression – I'd done it again, this wasn't the reaction of a normal human. I started to inch back across the bed as the candles around the cabin flared violently before dimming to give a dusky glow; it took my eyes a moment to readjust.

'You're doing it again aren't you', he stated rolling onto his side facing me. 'That's how you disobeyed the Captain'

I tried to speak but my mouth was dry, I started to move and he grabbed my ankle dragging me back onto the bed and I against my better judgement attempted to kick him. He straddled my waist, supporting his weight with his hands placed either side of my head.

'You hurt my foot' I glared at his proximity.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow, 'I suggest you don't try to kick me then'

A gasp escaped my lips as his head dropped to the crook of my neck and I felt his shallow breath on my skin, 'Natsume?' Something was wrong, his muscles tensed and he took a ragged breath.

'Natsume . . . please' I tried to move but it was to little avail, his weight secured me in place. I'd never begged for my life before and I didn't intend to start tonight, but a little voice in the back of my head told me that his consumption of my blood would be my undoing.

A knock at the door drew my attention and a blush crept onto my cheeks at the current position we were in, 'Lieutenant?'

He drew another ragged breath and withdrew his head from my neck, rolling off of me and striding to answer the door. As I lay in the centre of the bed it took me a couple of minutes to process what had just happened . . . he had stopped, Natsume had stopped himself. I propped myself up and noticed that Natsume stood with his back to me conversing in hushed tones with Sumire, at my movement her eyes darted to my position and she started a verbal assault on Natsume. He held up his hands in mock surrender and pushed past her leaving the cabin.

'The Captain requested his presence', Sumire confirmed.

I nodded and cleared my throat as she started to leave, 'he stopped . . . why did he stop?'

She smiled at me and glanced in the direction that Natsume had taken, 'Mikan . . . you've had one hell of a day, get some sleep and I'll bring a dress by for you before dawn breaks…. And well Natsume, he's one of the good guys' she dismissed the conversation and closed the door as she left.

The unease of the situation caused me to shiver and I retreated under the covers of the extravagant bed. Closing my eyes I steadied my breath and attempted to slow my heartbeat

There was no way to measure time within the cabin, my eyes slowly opened as I tried to identify the source of movement that had jolted me awake. I rolled over and jumped in surprise when I came into contact with something hard; as I started to retreat a hand gently moved a strand of hair out of my face and I froze. I noted that the candles within the cabin had long been extinguished as I tried to identify an outline of this person; common sense told me that It was Natsume. I relaxed to his touch feeling the tug of sleep once again, a tickling sensation on my neck made me frown and move my hand to brush a strand of hair away. A hand stopped my wrist and a sharp pain spread from my neck through my veins, my scream was cut short by a hand securely clamping itself down on my mouth.

The door to the cabin flew open and the candles in the room violently illuminated, causing me temporary blindness. My assailant was removed and I heard a cracking sound as he was thrown into the wall, I also recognised the sound of retching.

'What the hell do you think you're doing in here', the venom dripped off of Natsumes voice.

I frowned in confusion, who had been in bed with me? I placed a hand against my neck and felt myself pale as I recognised the distinct smell of blood in the air, my blood.

The assailant was not a vampire that I recognised, but it didn't matter who he was . . . he knew, he knew everything.

Ignoring Natsumes question he stared at me and started to laugh through a mixture of coughing and dry retching, 'Well well princess . . . looks like your knight in shining armour has come to your rescue.'

Before I could react Natsume plunged his hand into the Vampires chest and removed his heart, the body slumped to the floor and I felt a small triumph – my problem had been taken care of before It had even been established.

Natsume dropped the heart next to the body and stuck his head out of the door summoning Koko and Tsubasa, who entered silently and with a brief glance in my direction removed the body. Koko hung around the entrance to the cabin and I removed myself from the tangled sheets, cautiously watching Natsume whilst he removed his shirt in the corner of the room.

He handed me a towel to remove the blood from my neck and embraced me, words weren't required as I wrapped my hands around him burying my face in his shoulder. The death toll I had witnessed in the past twelve hours was seriously mounting. I felt Koko shift as he looked over my shoulder at Natsume, his eyes widened and I turned around watching as he tended to a gash in his side, bewildered I scolded myself for not noticing it.

'The sun will be up in a couple of hours, do you want to go up on deck?', he asked his gaze still focused on Natsume.

I shook my head, 'I'm exhausted I was thinking of staying here for abit'. I turned to clarify my decision with Natsume who shrugged in response.

Koko smiled and squeezed my shoulder, 'I'll see you at the feast, Natsume … I'll keep a watch out until dawn breaks'

'I appreciate it Koko'

My eyebrows rose, who knew they were on a first name basis.

The door closed and I returned to the bed amidst the sheets. Natsume had saved my life, in more than one way tonight. His reaction earlier was proof enough that he was struggling with the concept of feeding, 'Natsume' I paused considering my words 'you know it's okay . . . I am your donor after all'

He shook his head and extinguished the lights as he climbed into bed, somehow I felt like I'd been given the ultimate rejection.

I awoke to knocking at the door and rolled over to find Natsumes side of the bed empty, 'You can come in'.

Anna and Nonoko bustled through the door, realising Natsume wasn't present they proceeded to tackle me onto the bed. 'We heard about last night! I can't believe Mori tried that with you!'

Noticing my confusion Nonoko interjected and winked, 'Natsume killed him for attacking you…you must have him wrapped around your little finger'

'It's not like that', I tried to reassure them but they seemed adamant that Natsumes reaction was extremely out of the ordinary.

They proceeded to inform me that the feast would take place in an hour and left me with a dress curtsey of Sumire, I was afraid that with my track record concerning dresses this one was going to be exhibited to a horrible fate.

The topic of last night's antics was the main point of conversation around the table, only a select handful of donors seemed to know of my attack and I was adamant to keep it that way. I watched Natsume out of the corner of my eye as I allowed my spirits to be picked up and laughed along with the other donors, Sumire had engaged him in conversation he snapped at her briefly and turned to a vampire sitting on his left who had blonde hair. I turned to Tsubasa, 'Who's that?'

'That kiddo, is Ruka- Natsumes right hand man'

I made a mental note that Natsume hadn't touched his glass of blood and smiled at his blonde companion who was eyeing me curiously. The feast came to an abrupt end with an announcement from the Captain and I returned to Natsumes cabin, trailing behind him as he continued his conversation with Ruka. He stopped suddenly and pressed a hand against his temple as I walked into his back, Ruka reached out a hand to steady me and I noticed movement around his feet. He bent down and picked up a snow white rabbit, smiling sweetly he propelled me towards Natsumes cabin depositing the rabbit in my arms, 'Would you look after Usagi for me whilst I have a word with Natsume'.

I sat on the bed and stroked the rabbit contemplating my fate in terms of a donor – I had already been rejected twice. I unpinned my hair and let the loose curls cascade down my back, 'I prefer your hair down' I jumped at the voice and turned towards the door. Natsume entered, followed by Ruka who picked up Usagi and bid us goodbye.

Natsume, seeming to anticipate my question retrieved a clean shirt and handed it to me as I had yet to obtain a substantial amount of clothing. 'Do you mind?'

He pivoted on the spot and I could detect a smile in his voice, 'I saw it all last night polka'

My cheeks flushed and I dismissed his comment, changing into a black shirt that appeared as a short dress on me. A thud on the floor had me turning around and I ran to Natsumes side as he once again pressed his temple, 'Are you okay?'

He stayed in that position for a minute and got to his feet, 'I'm fine just tired'

He removed his shirt and reached for a fresh one, 'when was the last time you drank?'

'That's none of your concern'

'As your donor It is my concern', I added a steel edge to my voice trying to display my dominance.

I touched his bare arm and attempted to hide my reaction as he pulled away, I sighed there was one way to solve this, I could always employ the Captains help if he found out too much – it was becoming evident that I needed Natsumes protection on-board the Nocturne. I reached for a dagger placed on the small writing desk and drew it across my palm, his eyes immediately darkened.

I walked towards and lifted my palm to his face; he grabbed my wrist in a painful grip and drew his eyes to my wound. Inching his face closer to my palm he kissed my it, a shock ran through my body and I eyed him cautiously as he licked my blood off of his lips. Then he did something unexpected, he brought his lips crashing down on my own. My thoughts turned fuzzy and I felt his hand wrap around my waist as all rational thoughts left my mind and my legs buckled, his other hand undid the top few buttons of my shirt, giving him free access to my neck.

This is the right thing to do.

He removed his lips from mine and trailed kisses along my collar bone sending waves of ecstasy through my body; I felt his breath on the base of my neck and heard it hitch. I tensed anticipating his bite and gasped as his fangs pierced my skin. Unlike the other vampire bite I had sustained, I moaned as a mixture of adrenaline and lust coursed through my veins, giving into him completely. He bit deeper and a sense of euphoria consumed my body before I blacked out.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that, let me know your comments!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**So guys I've received my results and got a job a week after finishing university! How exciting!**

**Sorry for my severe lack of updates, it's been a hectic couple of months but I'll be graduating with a first class honours so yay for me!**

**Please enjoy . .**

_What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start_

_What if it only gets colder_

_Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart?_

I'd been awake for what seemed like an eternity. I held my position and relaxed my lungs rolling onto my side still feigning to be asleep. Carefully listening for any sounds of movement I slowly opened my eyes and took in Natsumes serene face, I felt my heart clench at the implications of my actions and suppressed a shudder.

'It's rude to stare Polka'

I hastily rolled exposing my back to his form in an attempt to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks, his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me backwards so that I was flush against his chest whilst his other hand absently traced the exposed skin at the base of my neck, 'you can't think that we sleep like humans?'

'Then why are you here?' I croaked my voice still husky from waking up.

I felt his muscles tense, 'you seem to attract a significant amount of trouble, I thought it best I keep watch', he paused lengthily.

'How do you feel . . . after last night?'

'Fine', I lied nonchalantly. I was far from fine; I wasn't supposed to have experienced those feelings.

'Human blood has always disgusted me, the taste…texture. Your blood on the other hand . . .' he released a shaky breath and I raised my eyebrows as I felt his breath on my neck once again and involuntarily moaned, 'It's exquisite, almost like a drug.'

He violently jerked his hands from my body and removed himself from the room. I contemplated sleeping off my frustration and the gnawing feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of my stomach but it was futile, I had more pressing matters to attend to.

True to her word Sumire had deposited another one of her dresses for my disposal and I mentally thanked her. The corridor to the captains chambers was dimly lit and I paused before lightly knocking and pushing the door open.

'Captain I…'

'How many times must I tell you Mikan-chan, Narumi will be fine. Besides it looks like we have nothing to hide from one another now ne?' As I approached the desk he withdrew his mask and deposited it on the worn wooden surface, I frowned noticing his flawless features.

'I don't understand, the mask… I thought…'

He chuckled softly, 'the mask enables me to control myself and protect my crew, from myself, particularly from my ability. I have a knack for controlling people with the aid of my appearance and my voice.'

'But, it didn't work. On me I mean?'

'That's because you're special Mikan-chan' he raised his eyebrows and smiled 'you know this though, you seem to have had quite the effect on my Lieutenant – what do you suggest we do about your little problem?'

'The less people that know the better, my mother said that it was a secret… she said. ..' I struggled trying to recall the memory.

Narumi interrupted my train of thought with a mere mutter, 'your mother was the one who blessed me with this haven, the Nocturne…'

'You knew my mother?!' I was on my feet leaning across the distance that his desk created .

His eyes darkened momentarily, 'she was a dear friend to me, she lived a happy life considering the implications of her heritage'

'Yukihara… Ji-chan said that it was a cursed name'

'Your grandfather was a wise man Mikan'

I glanced around the room trying to stem the flood of emotions whilst tears formed in my eyes, it was then that I noticed the vivid red bound leather book placed on display in the corner of the room. I barely noticed Narumis comment as I made my way towards the book trying to place its familiarity.

Ice crept through my veins as I addressed Narumi and the memory of my mother slammed into my mind full force, 'this shouldn't be here' I hesitantly touched the inked parchment and grimaced, 'This should've burned long ago'.

Narumi looked on apologetically, 'you know I can't do that Mikan, it's the last documented evidence of the vampires heritage, of your heritage'

I shook my head and stepped sharply away from the book that had destroyed so many lives, 'That book does not define me, I am not that girl'

'Are you not?' he asked amused. 'The vampire from last night would beg to differ, he was unworthy and your blood poisoned him, he would've eventually died a slow and painful death had it not been for Natsume unknowingly reliving him.'

I paled at the comment.

'I am not her' I hissed reaching for the door, 'that book has plagued my family for generations and I will not be a part of this ship whilst it's still on board, you want to know what my mother said before she died? She said that we were monsters… abominations of nature'

Narumi grimaced at my comment, 'Please don't force my hand Mikan-chan; I'm afraid I can't permit you to leave this ship.'

I rounded on him my temper mounting, 'You can't keep me locked up here like some prisoner…'

'On the contrary, I promised your mother that I would watch over you when the time came'

'Well guess what Captain' I retorted bitterly, 'Natsume drank from me last night and he's perfectly fine so your little theory is ridiculous'

'Or maybe he was worthy of your blood _Princess'_

**So shoot, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I know it's quite short but enjoy!**

_In a million pieces I'm exactly where I said I'd never be_

Princess

The word echoed around my head. I made my way up onto deck and frowned when I saw the overcast grey clouds that smothered the sky.

'Land Ho!'

I snapped my head to the horizon and felt a glimmer of hope at the prospect of solid ground; I had outstayed my welcome aboard the Nocturne and would leave with or without the Captains permission. I pivoted on the spot intending to find suitable clothing below deck for my journey to shore and ran face first into the one person I intended to avoid.

'Natsume', I acknowledged him attempting to side step his figure. Behind his form I found Tsubasa and Ruka sheepishly eyeing their feet, 'ne, what's going on?'

'Take her to the brig'

'Excuse me?', stunned I eyed Natsume for an indication that he wasn't being serious, he refused to meet my gaze and stood motionless as I was escorted below deck and securely locked in a cell.

'Sorry Kiddo', Tsubasa eyed me with regret as I bitterly sat on the small cot.

After what seemed like hours Natsume appeared in the dim candlelight and his sidekicks disappeared above deck.

'What no handcuffs?', I asked lightly and leant against the caged door slotting my wrists through the gaps in the bars. He smirked and grabbed my wrist grazing his teeth on the bare skin.

'Who knew you were that kinky Polka'

'Ne-Natsume, let me go, just leave the door unlocked- turn the other way', I heard hurried footsteps on the deck above as the ship was readied to moor. 'I can't stay here; it's not safe for anyone'

His eyebrows shot up, 'I know'

'How could you possibly know? You have no idea what's going on, there are people looking for me Natsume, I could get you all killed . . . that book, how could he keep that here…'

'Look I know'

'…and he thinks that I don't remember it, but I remember everything… the ash in the air, the fire it was so hot…'

'Mikan'

I paused in my ramblings and turned to face him, taking a step closer I pulled my face close to the bars, 'What?'

I kept my eyes level with his as I reached towards his belt and the dagger hanging in his sheath.

'I know, everything'

I secured my grip on the dagger and withdrew it slowly, 'then you know that I'm sorry and I didn't want to have to force your hand'.

I pulled back from the bars and flicked the dagger towards the light, he smirked eyeing my actions, 'You're going to threaten me?'

'No', I paused and inhaled deeply and placed the tip of the dagger over my heart. 'They follow that book everywhere and as much as I wish I wasn't her, I can't suppress it anymore. The hunters will come I can't allow you all to die for me'

I plunged the blade into my skin and grimaced, before I had inserted it even an inch the cell door sprung open and Natsume stood before me removing the dagger from my chest and grasp, I smiled.. in his actions he had dismissed the blood dripping from my now open wound, as I anticipated I saw him swallow hesitantly as he inhaled.

I reached up and cupped his cheeks in my hands…

…and with a sharp move to the right I snapped his neck.

Retrieving the dagger from the floor I made an incision in his arm and coated the blade with the dark substance that oozed through his veins, unhesitant I bit down on my unoccupied hand and let out a muffled scream as I forced the blade into my heart, I discarded the knife and clamped my hand over my chest, disguising the wound as I made my way onto the deck, securing a cloak in the process and became another nameless person in the busy streets of the harbour. Hours later after I had secured a room in a local Inn I slumped weak and exhausted onto the middle of the floor as my heart slowed its beating and a dry painful sensation began against the base of my throat.

I barely heard the lock of my bedroom door unclick and hazily frowned as heeled footsteps approached my sprawled figure.

'Quick, we must hurry', a clipped womans voice cut through the air and I was scooped up into the arms of a stranger. 'She'll be hungry once she awakens properly and I can't have her blowing my cover'.

Pain exploded through my chest and every fibre of my body was on fire; It was then in that brief moment that I recognised the monotone voice and felt my heart painfully clench giving its final beat.

Although I knew her to be dead I allowed my mind a final fantasy before the pain consumed me.

Hotaru had come back for me.

**And, did you expect that?**


End file.
